


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】该死的真相

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *上接《亲爱的幻觉》，算是后续。*性感鹅鹅在线气谜。*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 6





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】该死的真相

**Author's Note:**

> *上接《亲爱的幻觉》，算是后续。
> 
> *性感鹅鹅在线气谜。
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

1.

“哥谭日报头条：市长失踪多日重回公众视线 被害流言不攻自破”

“Cobblepot宣布辞职 政界一片哗然”

“前市长失踪事件迷雾重重 是政治阴谋还是一场闹剧”

“新任市长只是提线木偶？Penguin野心不死”

Oswald坐在客厅里他最喜欢的那张沙发椅上，一边享受着壁炉和红酒，一边翻看手边的几份报纸。椅子前面摆了张搭脚的矮凳——这能让他的伤腿得到短暂的放松。

他眯起眼睛在这些新旧报纸的头版标题上匆匆扫过，舆论毫不掩饰地将对他的猜疑、质问和揣测印刷成黑色大字散布在大街小巷。即使他重回哥谭已有一段时间，记者们仍旧抓住此事不放，似乎咬定其中大有内幕可挖，都削尖了脑袋试图钻进前市长私生活的缝隙中一窥真相。

遗憾的是，这些报道都未能完全还原事实。不过，新晋市长的确是Oswald为稳固自己的地下帝国而安排的傀儡，他与新市长公开进行了友好的交接，并宣称自己将退居幕后，继续为哥谭事业做贡献，明眼人都看得出这只是走个过场。发布会后，经他授意，在黑白两道的施压下，媒体逐渐断了消息来源，偶尔有些真正能挖出点料的人都离奇“消失”了。于是相关的报道越来越少，人们也不再谈论，前任市长政治生涯的这段小插曲被人遗忘也只是时间问题罢了。

Oswald端起酒杯正要往嘴边送，一份名不见经传的小报头条标题吸引了他的注意力：

“是巧合还是阴谋？前幕僚长Edward Nygma去向成谜”

他迅速浏览了一遍文章内容，作者大胆猜测市长失踪与幕僚长有直接关系，幕僚长恐怕已被杀害，成为政治博弈的牺牲品云云。Oswald发现这篇文章并未署名，多半是作者怕惹祸上身，他暗中记下报纸名称，打算回头交代Victor去“清理”一下。阅毕，他将报纸随手丢进了壁炉，调整了一个更舒服的坐姿窝进沙发椅，盯着手中的酒杯出神。

这时一个手下敲门进来：“老大，他醒了。”

Oswald尚未回神，条件反射地回了句：“谁？”

“就是……那个人……”手下看起来有点为难地抓了抓后脑勺，他们这位脾气变幻莫测的老大不允许他们叫那人“Riddler”，因为这个名字“愚蠢得可笑”，也不让他们叫他“Mr.Nygma”，因为“他不配得到尊重”，“Edward”、“Ed”诸如此类也是被禁止的，因为“只有我能这么叫他”。手下们一时不知道该怎么称呼这位昏迷的绿色先生。

Oswald看着手下抓耳挠腮的样子，明白了过来，立马把杯中的酒一口喝干。起身，系好上衣，整理领带、袖扣、衣襟，抓起手杖，这些动作一气呵成。手杖敲击地板的哒哒声组成轻快的鼓点，Oswald像翘着尾巴的孔雀一样走出了客厅。

***

Edward在冰海中下坠。他身边围着一群企鹅，它们在他周围敏捷地游动，卷起的水流形成漩涡，Edward努力不去看它们，但是它们太吵了，每一只都在用尖利的声音冲他喊“Thereis no Ed Nygma without the Penguin！”。他终于忍不住想回嘴，却被灌了一大口冰冷的海水，他捂住嘴吐出一串气泡，那些企鹅突然对着他的脸冲了过来……

好在，趁那群企鹅把他的脸啄烂之前，Edward就醒了过来。意识刚刚脱离冰海，马上又被腹部灼热的疼痛拖进地狱。他小声地呻吟了一下，马上引起了旁人注意。

几个医生模样的人走了过来，Edward的眼镜不见了，他只看到一团团模糊的白色事物在面前晃，晃得他头晕。

接着，他听到其中一个人用熟悉的、慢吞吞的语调说了一句“Mr.Penguin看到你醒了会很高兴的”就转身离开了。

听到Penguin这个字眼，刚刚那个恶毒的梦浮现出来，成群的企鹅都换上了Oswald的脸，Edward痛苦地皱起眉，试图抬手揉一揉太阳穴，却发现自己无法动弹。他艰难地抬起脖子瞥了一眼，看到自己两只手都被皮带捆住，固定在床侧，他试着动了动腿，也一样被锁着。而且随着他的小动作，腹部撕裂一般地疼痛蔓延了全身，提醒他在这之前自己刚吃了一颗枪子儿。

可他还活着，这不应该。

疼痛一波接一波地撞击着神经，Edward闭上眼睛，强迫自己深呼吸，等待痛苦散去。他感觉自己像砧板上的鱼，刮好了鳞，正在被开膛破肚。

Edward不想把自己比作鱼，这是个晦气的想法，因为他曾经告诉Oswald企鹅是吃鱼的，他懊恼地想把那些有着诡异刘海的企鹅形象从脑海中抹去，睁开眼睛，却看见Oswald正低头看着他。

“啊！”Edward惨叫了一声，抖得整个床都在晃，要不是被绑着，他多半已经翻到地上了。

“很高兴看到你这么生龙活虎。”Oswald的声音里充满了愉悦，“死过一次的感觉如何？”

刚才喊了一嗓子又重新令伤口疼了起来，Edward咬着牙吸气，额头滚出汗珠。Oswald看在眼里，幸灾乐祸道：“我特意叮嘱他们不要给你用止痛药，这样你可以随时保持头脑清醒。”

Edward心想要是他现在能动的话多半已经把Oswald掐死许多遍了。码头上的一幕模糊浮现，看来是自己经历了一次死而复生，奇怪的是，这在哥谭已经不是什么值得惊讶的事。

“我不明白……”

“Well,”Oswald顺手拉了把椅子在床边坐好，探身看着病床上的人，“你看，你杀了我，我杀了你，谁都没死成，这样咱们就扯平了。”

“What？！”Edward难以置信的神情混杂着痛苦和愤怒，让他的脸可笑地皱在了一起。

Oswald被他近似鬼脸的表情逗乐了，然后突然想起什么似的，从一旁的桌子上抓起一副眼镜，往Edward脸上塞去。

Edward发出气愤的低吼，眼镜腿狠狠戳在他眼珠和鼻孔上，又戳进嘴里两次——Edward十分确信对方是故意的——最后才找到正确位置，成功架在了鼻梁上。

“好了！”Oswald拍了一下手，满意地端详起Edward扭曲的脸，“天哪，我是多么贴心。”

戴上眼镜之后，Edward更加生气了，因为他看得清清楚楚，Oswald脸上每一寸皮肤都写着得意。

“如果这就是你的复仇计划，以折磨我取乐，那你成功了。”Edward终于能控制自己不去激发腹部的疼痛，成功地说出了完整的句子。

“事实上，我还没想好该拿你怎么办。”Oswald耸耸肩，诚实地说，“不过看你痛苦的样子的确很解气。”

“很好，”Edward咬着牙吸气，发出嘶嘶声，像一条鹰爪下的蛇，“我又多了一条杀你的理由。”

“你得明白，Ed，”Oswald沉下脸来，“我试着对你友好一些，但是如果你总是想着杀我，那我就不得不采取强硬措施了。比如把你冻起来变成冰雕，装饰在我房间里如何？”

“……为什么不干脆杀了我？！”

“你知道为什么。”Oswald冷冷地说，然后他站起来在Edward腹部重重地拍了一下，不偏不倚正拍在伤口上，“给你一个忠告：接受现实，好好休息。”

腹部传来的剧痛让Edward把那些恶毒的咒骂都咽了回去，他恨恨地看着Oswald离开的背影，再次昏了过去。

2.

哥谭，又一个雨天。

乌云笼罩在城市上空，细密的雨滴开始坠落，逐渐响成一片。Oswald端坐在桌前，指尖支着下巴，隔着雕花窗栏沉默地看着大雨倾盆。

门被敲了三下，Hugo Strange脚步极轻地走了进来，仿佛想把自己的存在隐藏在雨声中似的。

Oswald抬头看到来人，脸上泛起笑意：“Professor，我正在等你，请坐。”

这位在哥谭赫赫有名，或者说，臭名昭著的医生小心翼翼地拉开椅子坐下，将手里的文件夹摊开恭敬地递过去，脸上堆起谄媚的笑容。

“Mr.Cobblepot，这是您要的关于Mr.Nygma的健康分析和精神报告，由于他刚刚醒过来，并不能做太多检查，这只是其中一部分……”

Oswald接过，扫了几眼，说道：“干得漂亮，Professor，我已经去看过他了，看起来精神不错。”

Hugo微微颔首，谦虚道：“我只是尽力而为，是您弄到的仪器和药物帮了大忙。”

Oswald从文件上抬起头，看着这个曾经让他在阿卡姆的日子十分不好过的人，如今在自己面前唯唯诺诺的样子，不免觉得好笑。

“客套话就免了，我们直奔主题吧，什么时候可以开始手术？”

Hugo露出为难的神色：“Mr.Nygma目前精神状态不太稳定，恐怕还需要观察一段时间……”

“恕我直言，”Oswald不客气地打断道，“在我看来这正是最佳时机，如果你还记得我们的目的的话，应该就能发现这一点。”

“Mr.Cobblepot，这种手术并不是您想得那么简单，”Hugo解释道：“尚未捕捉到他的人格曲线规律之前一切都是未知数……”

“当然，你才是这方面的专家，”Oswald合上文件夹，语中带刺，“这也是你为什么在这儿，而且还活着的唯一原因。”

“目前这种手术还只是停留在理论阶段，”Hugo干咽了一口，斟酌着词句：“没有任何可参考的先例，而且，理论上只有1%的概率能成功……”

短暂的安静。Oswald放下文件夹，靠着椅背交叉起手指，将脸隐在阴影中。潮湿的空气凝滞不动。

“那你最好成为那1%，因为我不会给你第二次机会。”

***

Edward再度醒来时，折磨他的疼痛消失了，头脑也随之清醒了许多。他做了几个深呼吸，又试着小范围活动了一下手脚，并无大碍。他环视了一下自己所在的房间，发现相比病房，这里更像一个实验室：床的一侧摆放着维生仪器，显示屏上跳动着几条曲线，操作台上凌乱地摆放着各种医用工具。另一侧是巨大的消毒柜，旁边靠墙的位置平行摆放着一张连接着复杂仪器的手术床，Edward发现它和阿卡姆病院进行精神治疗的器械惊人地相似，令他不寒而栗。

想到阿卡姆，Edward猛然惊觉，自己上一次醒来时听到的那个声音，是Hugo Strange。

他盯着天花板，试图理清头绪：死而复生，阿卡姆、精神治疗仪……这一切就像被打散的拼图，让人无从下手。

病房的门打开，几个人走了进来，为首的正是谜题的中心人物。他走到床前低头看着病床上的人，后者正带着困惑和茫然回望着他。

“早上好，Mr. Nygma，你感觉怎么样？”Hugo一边寒暄，一边忙着检查显示屏上的各项数值，看似对Edward的身体状况很满意，他对另外几个医生点了点头，他们迅速在一旁忙碌起来。

“我果然没猜错。”Edward看着这位一脸假笑的医生，忍不住一阵反胃，天知道为了把他救活，他们都对他做了什么，“你现在又给Oswald卖命了？”

“我更倾向于称之为合作关系。Mr.Cobblepot支持我的研究，而我只是帮他一个小忙。”

“研究？什么研究？”Edward警觉起来。

“这个嘛，你很快就会知道的。”

几个人将Edward转移到了并排的那张手术床上，用横七竖八的皮带把他牢牢固定住，然后开始往他胸前和额头上贴电极贴片。

“等等，你们要做什么！Oswald说过不会杀了我……”

Hugo微笑着拿起一个头盔状的仪器，红色的指示灯不详地闪烁着：“放心，Mr.Cobblepot费尽周折才把你救回来，你暂时还死不了。只不过，他需要确认救回来的是他想要的那个人。”

这句话带着一股凉意爬上脊柱，刺入神经，Edward感觉自己仿佛又跌入了梦中的冰海。

他明白了Oswald想做什么。

3.

“Oswald，我们的关系对我来说……意味着很多。”

“I cared about you，and I miss you。”

Oswald沉默地站在画像前盯着自己脸上巨大的问号，屋子里有些暗，这一笔绿色显得格外刺眼。这本来是一幅不错的画作，画师技术绝佳，可惜就这么被毁了。再也没有人能画出同样的一幅画，就像他和Ed再也回不到以前。

码头上的一幕尚未从记忆中褪色，那些句子像柔软的丝绸，在脑海中拂过，Oswald试图抓住些什么，却最终让它们从指缝间滑走了。

如果他早些发现自己的感情，如果他早些对Ed坦白，如果他早一天安排共进晚餐……

哥谭之王站在画前轻叹，眼中闪过悲伤和脆弱，但那表情转瞬即逝，眉目重又肃穆起来。他捏紧了手杖，将这些念头赶出脑海，这不是他眼下需要费心的事，过去是无法改变的。

至少，他还有机会改变未来。

人格分离术。

他最早听到这个词，还是在阿卡姆那段地狱般的日子里，偶然听到Hugo和他身材高大的女助理低声交谈着关于人格分裂的研究成果，这位游走在危险和变态边缘的精神病学专家难掩兴奋神色侃侃而谈，那副小圆框眼镜背后闪烁着光芒。

“……Peabody，我们的项目有了很大的进展，通过监测实验体的脑电波，获得了珍贵的数据资料……不仅可以辨别不同人格，还能够做到关键词触发、休眠，甚至剥离和扼杀……”

Oswald将这小小的巧合从记忆中挖出来，编织进自己的复仇计划中。他想Ed有一点说的没错，他的确总被最原始的感情牵制，坚信那个自诩聪明的男人身体里的另一个灵魂是爱着自己的。而自己，或许爱的始终是自信、强大、不会被他人左右的Riddler，尽管他厌恶到不想说出这个名字，可他仍旧无法抗拒地被吸引。最终，他向这该死的真相妥协了。

既然这一切出于爱，那么就让它以爱终结。

他要让Riddler复活，然后杀死Ed Nygma。

***

当Hugo把头盔戴在Edward头上时，他除了金属的冰冷之外什么都没有感觉到，接着，好像有一道闪电霹进了他的大脑，他还没来得及叫出声，就昏了过去。

他在下沉，这一次身边没有了围着他的企鹅，只有一片沉默的深海包裹着他。

寒冷。他冷到牙齿打颤，有一股力量在把他拖向更加冰冷的海底。眼前是一片光晕，接着，他看到一个影子从身体里分离出去，上升，接触到一片白色的光，整片海被照亮了。

Riddler正带着熟悉的恼人微笑看着他，不同于Edward的窘迫，他看起来十分从容。

“你应该看得出，那只小鸟没说实话吧。”

Edward有一段时日没见到Riddler了，他一度以为另一个他已经消失了，而自己就是他。

“是的，他在说谎！他在盘算着什么，我想不明白……”

“不，你明白，只是你不愿意面对。”Riddler干脆地说，“他不要你，他要的是我。”

“可是你只是我的幻觉，你甚至都不是真的！”

“是吗？刚刚被自己的幻觉在肚子上开了个洞的你没资格这么说吧。”

“随便你怎么说，”Edward发起抖，他不想再耗下去了，“这里太冷了，把我拉上去。”

“你知道我不能。”Riddler平静地说，“如果你真的爱Oswald，就把主导权交给我。让他看到最真实的你不是更好吗？”

“不！！”Edward怒吼出声，厚重的海水挤压着他，“我已经变了，我比你强大，你别想再像以前那样压制我！”

“你这个可怜虫，”Riddler不知从哪里拿出一把枪，和Oswald在码头上用的那把一模一样，他用它指着愤怒的男人，“你不敢正视自己的感情，错失了良机，现在你要为此付出代价。”

“不，你错了。”Edward突然停止了下坠，他向上伸出手，气势如雷，“你忘了一件事。”

拿着枪的男人脸上的笑容消失了，他的枪脱手而出，Edward钳住了他的喉咙。

“我爱他，所以我绝不会与任何人分享。”

***

病房的门被大力推开，医生脚步惊慌地跑出地下室，背后充斥着仪器尖锐的嘀嘀声，显示屏上两条曲线开始剧烈抖动，最后交汇在了一起。

“Mr.Cobblepot，您最好来看一下……”

手术失败了，或者说，出现了预期之外的结果。Oswald把所有人都赶出了地下室，只留了两个保镖守在楼梯口。

他在门外犹豫片刻，最终下定决心，推开了门。

那个男人已经醒了，正坐在床边，一颗颗系着棉质衬衫的扣子。听到声响，他抬起头，两人视线交汇。

Oswald马上顿住了脚步，他被那道目光钉在了地上。

“Oswald……”Edward出声喊他的名字，从床边站了起来。

Oswald本能地退后了一步，大喊：“别动！”

就在刚刚，Hugo告诉他，手术失败了，他们未能成功抹杀主人格Ed Nygma，他和另一个人格——Riddler融合了。

“Oswald……”Edward又喊了一遍，露出友善的笑容，“你在怕我吗？”

“再向前一步我就崩掉你的脑袋，”Oswald掏出枪，指着面前的人凶狠地说，“现在，告诉我，你是谁？”

“这重要吗？”Edward并没停下脚步，直到冰凉的枪管抵在胸前，“你希望我是谁？”

Oswald无法发声，握枪的手颤抖着。他必须要弄明白，是谁占了上风？如果这不是他想要的结果，那么——尽管有些遗憾，他也必须扣动扳机。

似乎看出了Oswald的犹豫，Edward一把抓住了他握枪的手腕，就势一扭，枪脱手飞出，Oswald吃痛，低吼了一声，向前猛地撞了过去。

两人纠缠着摔在墙上，Edward把Oswald从自己身上扯下来横着甩了出去，然后利用身高优势，反身一扑把他按在了操作台上，桌上的医用工具咣啷啷散落了一地。

Oswald气喘吁吁，脸色发白，绿眼睛燃烧着一团火，想要将眼前的人吞噬殆尽。

“杀了我，你绝对走不出这扇门。”他从齿缝里吐着威胁，“我没想到赢得会是你，Ed Nygma。”

“Oswald，你就这么想知道我是谁吗？”Edward揪住小个子男人的衣领一把将他拎了起来，“那么就如你所愿。”

他低头亲吻了Oswald的嘴唇，同时感到对方猛地抖了一下，然后是本能的抗拒。但是Edward没有给对方挣脱的机会，他像捕获猎物的蛇，将名为占有的毒素倾注在这个吻中。

末了，他松开手，Oswald瘫软了下去，眼里泛起水光，浇灭了先前的那团火。

“我……我不明白……”他喃喃道，脸上带着甜蜜的困惑。

“我是谁？我曾经是Edward，也是Riddler，但现在，我只是我。”Edward侧过头，看着旁边玻璃柜门上反射出自己的影像，那里只有他自己，“这感觉虽然有些古怪，但是，我要谢谢你，Oswald，是你让我再度变得完整。”

Oswald愣了几秒钟，有些难以置信：“那么说，手术算是……成功了？”这意料之外的结果，竟是最好的那个。

“Well，”Edward推了一下眼镜，狡黠地笑了，“我猜，是非常成功。”

尾声：

“前幕僚长Edward Nygma被目击出入前任市长大宅”

“Penguin&Riddler？哥谭最令人惊掉下巴的一对儿？”

“从政客到罪犯：Riddler身份揭秘”

Oswald烦躁地把一摞报纸丢出去很远，开始隔着餐桌向对面的人抱怨：“这群记者活腻了吗？几周以来全是关于你的报道，还都是胡扯！”

Edward微笑着把煎蛋饼放进盘子，然后拿起番茄酱在上面画了个心形，递给他暴躁的男友。

“也不全是胡扯，至少关于咱俩关系的那篇说的没错。”

“不不不，那错的离谱。”Oswald扬着餐叉在空气中比划，“那篇报道说我们只是在相互利用，像你我这样的人，没有真正的爱，有的只是永恒的利益云云。”说完，气愤地把餐叉狠狠插在煎蛋饼上。

Edward端着自己的那份早餐坐过来，安抚地笑道：“但是你我都知道那不是真的，而且我和你说过，没必要把时间浪费在这些无聊的印刷品上，那些三流记者挖不出什么东西。”

“你说的对。回头我就让Victor把这几个小报社给清理了。”边说着，Oswald边叉起一块混合着番茄酱和培根的煎蛋塞进嘴里，美食冲击着味蕾，他眯起眼睛发出满足地轻哼。

Edward歪头盯着他，突然说：“你知道你这样看起来非常欲求不满吗？”

Oswald把煎蛋全吐了出去，然后咳嗽了起来，他抓起餐布胡乱抹了抹嘴，嚷了起来：“你在说什么，你这个精虫上脑的疯子！我只是在吃早餐！”

“你那样呻吟，在我看来像个邀请。”Edward轻描淡写地说，然后开始吃自己那份煎蛋。

“那是……那是对你厨艺的赞许。”Oswald抓起杯子灌了几口牛奶，耳朵不易察觉地红了起来。

吃过早饭，Edward开始念今天的备忘录，他们似乎又回到很久以前的样子，同一间客厅，同一张桌子，同样的两个人。只不过，如今备忘录上的内容已然大不相同。

“Ed，”听完今天的备忘，Oswald愉快地说，“我相信我们联手，很快就能统治整个地下世界，就像我们之前那样。”

“Oswald，我说过，我对掌控哥谭没有兴趣，”Edward收起备忘，认真地说，“而且，你树了太多敌人，虽然都不是我的对手，但是也不可以掉以轻心。”

哥谭之王脸色沉下来：“我知道我知道，天哪，我只是想怀旧一下，现在你把气氛全毁了。”

Edward站起来，捏起Oswald的下巴，弯腰在他嘴角补了一个吻。

“好吧，原谅你了。”Oswald舔了舔嘴唇，轻快地说，“走，今天还有几个人要杀呢。”

-End-


End file.
